I Admire You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Trabalhar no que se ama é tão importante quanto amar. Talento ajuda, mas não basta. Project Verbalize. Presente de niver para Morg Viana. PadAckles.


**I Admire You**

**ShiryuForever94)**

Categoria: Concurso NFF III/2011, Encontros&Desencontros / Trabalho&Talento, Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, POV de Jensen Ackles.

Advertências: nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Trabalhar no que se ama é tão importante quanto amar. Talento ajuda, mas não basta.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta reader: Akane Mitusko (L)

Dedicatória: Presente de aniversário para** Morg Viana**

Tema (s) utilizado (s): Trabalho&Talento

Itens utilizados:

"Talento pode te levar ao topo, mas só o caráter pode te manter lá" (Stevie Wonder)

"Para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento, não basta ter força, é preciso também viver um grande amor" (Mozart)

"Se fiz descobertas valiosas, foi mais por ter paciência do que qualquer outro talento" (Isaac Newton)

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

**PROJECT VERBALIZE**

1)I Know You (Sniper Padalecki)

2)I Feed You (ShiryuForever94)

3)I Love You (ShiryuForever94)

4)I Terrify You (ShiryuForever94)

5) I Miss You (A. Padackles)

6) I Save You (ShiryuForever94)

7) I Leave You (ShiryuForever94)

8) I Knew You ()

9) I Remember You (A. Padackles)

10) I Admire You (ShiryuForever94)

**I Admire You**

**Jensen's POV**

Estamos no mês de maio de 2011 e desde dois anos atrás que resolvi escrever este diário. Não é algo totalmente pessoal, tem mais a ver com meu profissional, é um registro que faço para mim mesmo e não me arrependo de estar fazendo isso. É bom relembrar algumas impressões, seja da vida pessoal, seja da vida profissional. Quem sabe um dia vire um livro e eu fique milionário? Ora, quem for ler isso vai no mínimo pensar que sou um idiota. Não, não é bem isso. Eu apenas gosto de registrar as coisas, assim como adoro fotografar os sets quando tenho oportunidade. São momentos de minha vida e são muito importantes.

Depois de alguns meses de especulação, de oscilação na audiência e de nosso seriado ter sido colocado no dia que chamam de sepultamento de seriados, a sexta-feira, nem acreditei quando nos informaram que teríamos uma sétima temporada! Muitos não acreditavam sequer que terminaríamos a sexta e eis que estamos indo para nosso sétimo ano...

É, nem sei bem o que pensar, ou talvez eu saiba. Mais um ano com trabalho garantido e um ótimo ambiente de trabalho. O elenco tem sido incrível! Não apenas isso. É uma questão de termos as pessoas certas no lugar certo. Mais que isso, que posso dizer dos nossos fãs? Sem eles não estaríamos aqui, nem teríamos tantas alegrias em convenções. Tudo bem que é trabalho e que obviamente não ficarei íntimo de ninguém, mas é bom ver todas aquelas pessoas reunidas para ver você e ouvi-lo falar de seu trabalho.

Tenho muito orgulho do fandom de Supernatural e falo isso em quase toda convenção de que participo. Já os comparei aos trekkies e sinto que não foi um exagero.

Certo, algumas perguntas são inconvenientes, mas que fã não tem curiosidade sobre seu ator predileto? Tento relevar a falta de senso de algumas questões e vou em frente. Eu nem cogitava fazer tantas convenções, mas acho que não apenas os fãs merecem como é uma oportunidade boa de desfazer minha imagem de insuportável. Ora, vamos, claro que sei que tenho tal fama! Não vivo numa redoma... E há o Jared...

Dele falarei depois. Vamos em frente.

Sim, tivemos problemas. Não é uma placidez eterna estar no mundo do entretenimento. Alguns atores, algumas atrizes, deixaram a desejar ou criaram problemas no set, só que esses tropeções são comuns em qualquer série. O diferencial é que trabalhar com Supernatural é algo que me fez entender o significado total da palavra profissionalismo.

Bem, talvez eu deva juntar dedicação. É um traço da maioria que está conosco, desde o auxiliar de direção até os responsáveis por nossa comida. Não sei se as pessoas comuns fazem ideia da quantidade de profissionais que se empenha todos os dias para que eles possam assistir a cada episódio de seu seriado favorito.

Desde que eu e Jared fomos escolhidos para protagonizar o seriado que tivemos a alegria de ser tratados com todo zelo e cuidado. Sem falar no incrível roteiro que Eric Kripke tinha para a série. Um arco de cinco anos desenhado na mente do criador de um dos seriados de maior fandom on line. Se bem que, numa última pesquisa, era o maior fandom on line de seriados. Incrível!

Com Supernatural, eu conheci Kim Manners, uma das pessoas mais talentosas e inteligentes com que já trabalhei. Ele nos mostrava detalhes, nos exigia sempre o melhor e fez do seriado algo impressionante do ponto de vista da direção. Pena que o câncer o levou, mas eu jamais esquecerei aquele que me incentivou a aprender mais e mais sobre direção de seriados.

Engraçado, em minhas andanças pelo mundo "hollywoodiano" já tive o desprazer de encontrar pessoas orgulhosas demais, cheias de si, que desprezavam outros apenas pelo motivo de se acharem grandes astros. Não temos isso em Supernatural, embora alguns espalhem por aí que eu tenho temperamento de diva. Não é bem assim. Levo tão a sério o meu trabalho que burilo meu talento todos os dias com mais e mais dedicação e estudo.

Estourar como um grande sucesso tendo os contatos certos pode até não ser tão difícil assim, mas permanecer na indústria é que são elas. Ou seja, ter talento pode te levar ao topo, mas só o caráter pode te manter lá. Sempre me orgulhei de não me deixar deslumbrar pela fama e pretendo continuar assim. Mantenho minha vida privada até que bem discreta, mas eu sei que é quase impossível não ter alguém, em algum lugar, que saiba quem sou, tudo isso por conta do tipo que fãs que eu e Jared temos. Não é um incômodo na maioria das vezes.

Voltando às nossas carreiras, Jared começou ainda mais cedo que eu, ganhou alguns prêmios e eu o acho uma ótima pessoa e um ator de talento. Quantos desses atores mirins de Hollywood se perderam em drogas e noitadas? Não quero isso pra mim. Padalecki não quis badalação desse tipo para ele. Todos temos nossos problemas, mas ser alguém digno de admiração de minha família é o que mais quero. Nisso eu e Jared somos bem parecidos.

Na realidade, eu quero que Jay sempre tenha orgulho de mim, de quem eu sou e, especialmente, de quem eu sou quando estou com ele, porque eu o admiro, e muito. Ele é um modelo de filho, e somente isso já o faz muito especial, pois podemos conhecer alguém vendo seu relacionamento com a família.

Não bastasse isso, ele é um homem inteligente, incrível em seu talento para ganhar sua confiança e sua amizade e uma pessoa de coração puro, uma inocência quase infantil e um jeito de rir que cativa qualquer um que possa conhecê-lo.

Muitos dizem que Jay atrapalha demais as gravações, mas não é bem assim. Ele ri bastante, realmente perde a concentração algumas vezes e eu já me irritei por conta disso, mas é algo tão peculiar a ele! O jeito com que ele se encolhe e nos olha com exatos olhos de um cachorrinho bebê faz qualquer mágoa, raiva, angústia, ir embora. Sem deixar de mencionar que ele é incrível para disfarçar o nosso carregado sotaque texano e deixar as falas mais compreensíveis numa dicção perfeita!

O trabalho de voz que Padalecki faz para incorporar Sam Winchester não é notado por qualquer um, mas eu, ator e dublador, sei muito bem o quanto de qualidade artística fazer aquilo requer. Sim, eu admiro muito meu co-protagonista, meu amor, por todos os motivos possíveis e por um em especial: ele me aceita do jeito que sou e isso já é motivo de admiração mais que suficiente.

Já vi que se eu começar a falar de Jared, não vou parar, então, vamos ao meu relato para hoje, novamente.

Eu optei por aprender sobre direção e na sexta temporada até consegui dirigir um episódio inteiro, um verdadeiro presente, mas não quer dizer que eu seja o melhor diretor do mundo. Estou aprendendo ainda e ter essa humildade é essencial se eu quiser durar no mundo do entretenimento.

Muitos me julgam apenas por minha aparência e não vou negar que ser bonito abriu-me muitas portas, mas se fosse apenas isso eu poderia ter continuado a ser modelo e não precisaria trabalhar dezesseis horas por dia em algumas semanas com cenas mais difíceis.

As pessoas acham que o mundo do cinema e seriados é puro glamour. Estão tão enganados. É uma vida dura para quem realmente se importa. Nem todos chegarão a astros reconhecidos mundialmente, mas para alguém do Texas, de uma família normal, ter o que eu tenho, com o fandom mais fanático de todos os tempos, é algo que supera quaisquer expectativas. Penso em tudo que conquistei até agora quando preciso, por exemplo, chupar gelo em temperaturas de menos dois graus para que não saia fumaça de minha boca quando eu estiver gravando.

E olhem que eu também sou dublador e loucuras desse tipo poderiam estragar minha voz, mas acontece que eu tenho um compromisso com os produtores, diretores, roteiristas e todos aqueles que trabalham tanto para que o talento de todos os envolvidos possa ser visto e admirado a cada semana, em cada episódio.

Nada me veio por acaso. Não fui descoberto por um agente e vi-me catapultado para o estrelato. Sempre trabalhei muito, estudei todos os roteiros, preparei meu corpo e mente para cenas de ação, cenas de amor, cenas de todo tipo. Isso custou tempo que eu poderia ter dedicado para outras coisas. Um dia de cada vez, aprendendo com meus erros, descobrindo novas maneiras de fazer a mesma coisa. Se fiz descobertas valiosas, foi mais por ter paciência do que qualquer outro talento.

Afiar o intelecto é trabalho duro, principalmente numa indústria em que ter trinta anos praticamente diz que você está velho demais. E eu já fiz trinta e quatro anos...

Bem, mas não apenas eu sou o responsável, como já frisei antes, mas eu tenho muito orgulho de quem sou e do que faço. E, principalmente, eu tenho muita gratidão a Deus por ter colocado tantas pessoas incríveis na minha vida.

Especialmente o Jared.

Tenho certeza que eu não teria tanto sucesso, nem teria aceitado fazer convenções, se não fosse por ele. Além de sermos ótimos trabalhando juntos, somos melhores ainda sendo amigos. Mais que isso, amantes.

Quando nos observam trabalhando juntos, todos dizem que somos uma dupla incrível, que nossa química funciona e que nunca houve um par de atores que combinasse tão bem num seriado. Acham que somos muito talentosos, e nós realmente somos, mas não apenas isso. Sabem por que? Se você considerar que nosso trabalho, nossa arte, atuar, precisa de mais que apenas talento, pode ser que entenda quando eu disser que para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento, não basta ter força, é preciso também viver um grande amor e como eu e Jared nos amamos acima de toda a lógica, talvez possam compreender a mágica de Supernatural.

Somos atores, somos artistas, exercemos nosso ofício, nossa arte, todos os dias, mas não é o bastante, não seríamos tão bons se não fosse nosso amor.

E, agora me deixem ir embora, pois eu tenho que telefonar. Para ele, para Jared, porque falar do meu trabalho me faz lembrar dele, e quando eu penso nele, sei o quanto sou feliz por um dia ter reparado, talvez um pouco demais, o quanto ele era "quente".(1)

Notas:

(1)Numa convenção, no Paley Festival, Jensen Ackles contou que quando conheceu Jared Padalecki, a primeira coisa em que pensou foi "he's smoking hot, I cannot play his brother!" (ele é muito quente, eu não posso atuar como seu irmão!)


End file.
